IHI Productions (Poland)
Background: IHI Productions is a Polish film and television production company that was founded in 1983 as Polska Animacja IHI. It was best known for Desire, 3DO, and Smashers. The company also distributed some anime/cartoon series based on video game characters. 1st Logo (1983-1994) Logo: On a blue gradient background, we see the words "POLSKA ANIMACJA" on the top and a big IHI with sticky IH at the bottom. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Synth 8-bit fanfare. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on animated Polish films and television shows at the time, like Alien Risen and Dog Walk. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1994-2004) Logo: On a black background, text "POLSKA ANIMACJA" is the top, and at the bottom, we see a different looking IHI with a sticky IH at the bottom spinning. FX/SFX: Just the IHI spinning. It's in 3D CGI animation... Cheesy Factor: ...which looks too simple. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on their tv series and films during the era, such as the first 9 seasons of "Boomers Go!" Scare Factor: Low. The spinning IHI will get to some, but it's nothing compared of whats following after.... 3rd Logo (2004-2014) Nicknames: "The Unfriendly Hand", "Hand Of Doom", "Hand from Hell", "Hand of Death", "Scary Hand", "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!", "The REALISTIC Personification Of All That Is Evil", "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!", "Red Color + Fire + Creepy Hand + Noise = Scary Logo", "My REAL Worst Nightmare", "A Nightmare On IHI Street", "SSH (Super Scary Hand)" "Paramedia's Got Nothing On This" Logo: On a fastly-moving red background, we see the moving white and burning text "IHI" and a moving hand (that looks like it's giving a "No" gesture) from behind. The camera suddenly rotates so we can see the normal logo. Strobe effects happen. Meanwhile, the hand and text go black, and the camera zooms in fast to the hand. Variants: There is a short version where the logo starts after the camera turns. On All Knocked Out!, we see the print version of the logo. On AAAAAAH! Aliens!, the hand is replaced by a creepy woman dancing (her dance moves vary from episode to episode). There's no camera zoom in on this variant. In Kirby: The Starlight Adventures, Meta Knight appears and destroys the whole logo. In Animal Crossing: New World, the hand is replaced by Tom Nook and the animation is skipped. However, the most scariest variant ever is on the TV anime movies Sonic the Hedgehog Meet Mega Man and TwinBee's New Adventure, where the hand gets knocked out by a creepy combination of the VID Mask, Nickelodeon Pinchface, Klasky Csupo SSF, Viacom V of Doom, Screen Gems S from Hell, the Cherry Monster from the Cherri Sundae Productions logo, and the Paramedia Blazing Meteor from H*ll. The face laughs very loudly and destroys the camera, causing a static screen. The text also burns even more. On the pilot episode of Bye Bye, It's Bug Time!, we see the short version of the logo. However, the camera doesn't zoom in. On "The Medic Company", the hand is covered by a blue glove. On the final episode, the hand is hooked on life support on a hospital bed throughout the last credit roll. The credits run as usual over a picture of the hand, with life support equipment attached on either side. You can hear the beeps of the heart monitor over the end theme, too. After the credits complete, the full company name fades in and the hand flatlines and dies, with a long, high-pitched beep heard. This variation is especially rare, as reruns of the finale on CVS Drama plastered it over with the typical credits. FX/SFX: The burning text, the hand moving, and the camera. Cheesy Factor: The fire on the text and hand both don't look real. Also, the background looks blurry and the music and strobe are a headache including! When the hand touches the IHI, the logo starts flashing and get people seizures! Music/Sounds: A synth bass note, followed by a very loud whirring sound. Music/Sounds Variants: The short version only features the whirring sound. In Animal Crossing: New World, the music and the whirring sound are replaced by "Honey Punch" by BeForU (a song in the game Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova) On Dream Of Death, Not Another Crazy Bird!, All Knocked Out! and a few episodes of Bye Bye, It's Bug Time!, they feature the closing theme of the show. On the AAAAAAH! Aliens! variant, the whirring sound is replaced by weird music box music along with dancing sounds. On the Kirby: The Starlight Adventures variant, demolishing sounds are heard. There's no whirring sound. On the Sonic the Hedgehog Meet Mega Man and TwinBee's New Adventure variant, the whirring sound is extended and the evil laugh is heard. AN EXTREMELY loud shattering sound is heard when the camera gets destroyed. Availability: Uncommon. You can easily find it on the shows said in the Background section and the final 3 seasons of "Boomers Go!". It's also seen on their Polish animated movies like OFOU. Trivia: Oddly enough, this logo appeared after the end credits of the Mario Tales episode "Luigi's Memories Are Made of This". This was an editing mistake made by CVS when they make custom split-screen credits. How the shrimp did they do that!? Well, normally, CVS makes custom split-screen credits for each show and it's companies. IHI was the only one that created multiple video game-based TV show, and CVS created a generic one for these shows mentioned IHI as the company and included the hand. But on the said episode of Mario Tales, CVS accidentally flubbed and used the IHI split-screen credits for that episode, and that's why the hand was used. As of 2014, the logo is plastered by the Tarzan Films "Silent variant" logo on repeat airings (which was in the original credits to begin with). Still, it is one of the most oddest editing mistakes ever made, next to a Bugs Bunny Studios logo appearing on Me, The Wolf and the Rooster a while ago. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The music, the really ugly hand, the sudden camera turn, the strobe effect, burning text and red background make everything for a scary logo like this. This is one of scariest logos ever made in the world next to the 2nd Star Pictures logo and Good Prodution's red variant, and it will be never forgotten, due to the nightmares that provoked the fear on millions of people. As a result, IHI has received many messages from parents getting mad at them. Same goes for the short variant; it may still surprise you. Same goes for The Medic Company variant. None for the Animal Crossing: New World variant because Tom Nook looks cute. Low for the print variant, since the logo is still creepy-looking, but the music and animation are skipped (because it is a print logo). Low to nightmare with the closing theme, the animation is still creepy. Medium to nightmare for the AAAAAAH! Aliens! variant, the woman dancing along with the music box music is creepy, but it is less scary than the original. Low bordering on medium for the Kirby: The Starlight Adventures variant, because it makes you to not see the logo anymore. Also, Kirby/Meta Knight fans may like this. Nightmare for the Sonic the Hedgehog Meet Mega Man and TwinBee's New Adventure variant! It makes the normal VID Mask logo look like the DreamWorks logo! Medium to nightmare for the Bye Bye, It's Bug Time! pilot variant, because the closing theme and lack of zoom in makes it less creepy. However, it's medium if you're not scared of this logo and it's variants. 4th Logo (2014-) Nickname: "The Hand of Doom's Death" Logo: Same as the 3rd logo, but as the camera zooms in fast to the hand, Morshu McPherson (from Link: Faces of Evil) throws a bomb at it and the bomb blows the logo up! Then after that, we see the hand, burnt, then it crumbles away. Then Morshu says "Get a new logo!". Then, we see a silver-grey gradient background, and the IHI text from the first logo (not burning) in silver flies in from the bottom-right corner of the screen. Then, "PRODUCTIONS" in the Dawncastle font appears. It all shines. Variants: Starting in 2018, there is a short version where the logo starts after the IHI text appears. This is also planned on some future releases by the company. An in-credit text version exists. FX/SFX: The animation, much better than the last logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo, but then it screws up and winds down as Morshu blows it up, with the explosion. Then, we hear a crumbling sound and Morshu's dialogue. Then, as the silver gradient background appears, we hear the Viacom "V of Steel" music. The shining of the entire text is synced to the shining noise in the music. Availability: Current. First plastered the Sonic the Hedgehog Meet Mega Man and TwinBee's New Adventure variant of the first logo on the Cartoon Network Japan airing of the said TV anime movies. Disney XD Japan airings of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures cuts to a commercial break before the logo starts. The in-credit variation appears on newer episodes of "Rainbow Horse" on BabyFirst TV, reruns of "AAAAAAH! Aliens!" episodes with the 3rd logo, and "Bye Bye, It's Bug Time!" reruns in Syndication under the title "Bugz! Reloaded".Also seen on "MS Paint Adventures: The Abridged Series" on Adult Swim and the revived series of "Brum" on Cbeebees and Disney Junior. Scare Factor: High, the first half of the previous logo is still there, but it's intended to be funny, it's also tamer than the previous logo. None for the short and in-credit text logos. Category:Poland Category:Nightmare Logos